


Dark Magic and Soulbonds

by LadyBrooke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Soulbond, Pureblood Culture, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Regulus just wants his brother to remain in their family and stop repeating whatever Potter believes, no matter what it takes.





	Dark Magic and Soulbonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cerberusia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/gifts).



Regulus never doubted that his brother completely believed in the family values about soulbonds until Sirius went to school and met James Potter.

Potter was everything a proper Pureblood wasn’t – fine with Mudbloods, apparently, and willing to marry outside of the right lineages and share his family with them. It was disgusting the way that he was willing to give up the family’s secrets to anyone.

Sirius was starting to talk the same way. Instead of agreeing when Father discussed how the inbreeding of magical lines in Egypt had led to the greatest achievements of magical society until Purebloods in England had developed their own, Sirius would talk about how ancient Purebloods had taken that idea from the Muggle Pharaohs and how did it feel to know that fucking your siblings and cousins was something Muggle Royalty did too, Father.

Regulus sat silently while their parents argued with his brother.

Sirius would never be convinced by arguments. If he had been, he would never disagree with their parents anymore because their house was full of nothing but arguments.

And he wouldn’t be convinced by tales of how much stronger the children are magically when one shares a soulbond and a marriage bed within their own family. Sirius didn’t care about children, and to be frank, neither did Regulus. They had enough cousins with children of their own that they could take one under their wing who appeared to be the most promising and raise them to be the new heir of the House of Black. It would have solved the problems with Sirius at least, if their grandfather had been able to choose his heir instead of just going by the first born son and his first born son.

He had everything planned out, and one night during the summer holidays he sneaked into Sirius’s room.

It was not that hard to form a soulbond, if a wizard or witch was willing to do the proper rituals. Even if the other member of the pair was against it, that was just a matter of including the right spells and potions. Every good wizard or witch knew at least a few spells to compel loyalty. Imperio was just one option, not the only spell that could be used.

After all, if Sirius really didn’t want this for the two of them, he would have put guards up against it. That was the first thing all wizarding children in the pureblood families were taught to do, so nobody outside the family could steal the secrets from them.

His brother had no wards or traps on his room to stop Regulus, so he began the ritual their parents had instructed him in, trying to bind Sirius to him and keep Sirius his (he once would have said theirs, but he is now convinced their parents don’t know how to keep Sirius properly theirs either, because if they did they would stop shrieking at him, because Sirius has never reacted well to be yelled at).  

Sirius woke in the middle of it, with half the soulbond done. Regulus was bound to him, and he cannot break his own part. Sirius was bound to Regulus as well, but he was not bound as tightly.

Sirius started yelling as soon as he was awake, ranting about how Regulus was as mad as the rest of them, how could he ever think this was something Sirius would want? As if Sirius wanted to be bound to his mad little brother who worshiped at their mother’s knee and who probably would have bound his soul to her and had children with her like demented ancient royalty if he could have.

Regulus yelled back. That was never the smartest decision in a fight with Sirius, because Sirius was excellent at finding weak spots and breaking a person with them, but they needed this. Sirius needed to know that Regulus loved him and they could be happy together like this, the two Pureblood sons of the House of Black.

Sirius laughed. “You really thought I would want to be bound to you like that, little brother? You’re barely a better choice than Snivellus.”

Regulus stopped and stared at his brother. Sirius took the chance to grab his things from the room and threw his door open, causing their parents to wake up and start yelling again, while Regulus stood there unmoving.

Sirius left in the middle of the night for the blood traitor’s house, and Regulus remained in his family’s home with a half-crazed house elf to care for him and a mother who shrieked with rage about how if Sirius could reject the most solemn bond offer the wizarding world knew of, he was no son of hers.

Regulus just sat there in their house and felt like he should feel more than a half empty bond eating away at what remained of him. But Sirius will never care for Regulus the same way Regulus cares for him, no matter what Regulus tried and would try to make him care about their family and bond.

His only comfort was that they both returned to Hogwarts that fall, and neither of them acknowledged what happened.

There were some things that any member of the House of Black will not speak of, even if they have rejected it. Sometimes Regulus wondered what kept his brother from telling his friends all about the bond, but he knows in his heart what the reason is.

After all, soulbonds were Dark Magic according to the fools in the Ministry, but nobody had publicly admitted to the knowledge of how to complete them in a hundred years.

If Sirius told his friends about them, his friends might question how Sirius knew what Regulus had done and why he hadn’t spoken of that part of his family’s knowledge before.

Regulus knew that Sirius would never be happy in their soulbond the way Regulus hoped he would be.

But now Sirius would never be able to claim one for himself either, even if he was tempted to do so, and that was almost as reassuring as Sirius accepting the bond would have been.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure whether this falls under the "weird Pureblood culture stuff surrounding soulbonds would be great" part of your prompt, or if it's just "weird House of Black stuff surrounding soulbonds", but here you go. :) I hope it's along the right lines of your prompt!


End file.
